Triangulos Amorosos
by AnimePianistAlex
Summary: Que sucederia si Jinta hizo una promesa con alguien antes de formar los Super Peace Buster, que tanto cambiaria la historia, que sucesos cambiarian en la vida de nuestro joven protagonista pelinegro. Con los nuevos acontecimientos se formara un triangulo amoroso.


En la historia voy a llamarlos por sus nombres o apodos, abajo pondré los nombres para no confundirlos

(N.A : nose de color es el pelo de Anaru, creo que es pelirroja si alguien sabe hágamelo saberlo, para poder corregir)

Jinta Yadomi ("Jintan")

Meiko Honma ("Menma")

Naruko Anjō ("Anaru")

Chiriko Tsurumi ("Tsuruko")

Atsumu Matsuyuki ("Yukiatsu")

* * *

Primer Capítulo

Recuerdos y promesas (parte 1)

Era de noche en la actualidad, una noche triste para nuestro joven protagonista quien estaba caminando con una gorra de lana en la cabeza y unos lentes, tratando de pasar desapercibido para las demás personas.

-"¿Menma algún día nos volveremos a ver?", "¿Dónde te encuentras?"-

Eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza del pelinegro, Jinta caminaba distraídamente por las calles sus pensamientos dirigidos a Honma Meiko .

Cuando de repente su atención volvió a la realidad al escuchar voces familiares para el, detuvo sus pasos para tratar de oír mejor, las voces provenían de un callejón contiguo a un restaurante de comida rápida.

Se acercó lentamente para que sus pasos no lo delataran, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca puso la espalda contra la pared, la noche ocultaba perfectamente su figura, su respiración se hizo lenta y pausada tratando así de que no lo descubrieran.

-¡que pasa contigo, no puede entenderte! – decía naruko mientras apretaba el agarre en el brazo de tsuruko

-No pasa nada conmigo- la peliazul decía mientras su cara no mostraba ningún gesto

-entonces porque saliste tan intempestivamente del lugar, además cuando trate de alcanzarte para devolverte el cuaderno que dejaste en la mesa nunca volteaste a verme-

-…..-

-Respóndeme quiero saber porque no me hablas, desde cuando te volviste tan arrogante-exigió naruko

-¿quieres que te diga la verdad?, en verdad quieres saberlo- tsuruko preguntó seria mientras se soltaba del agarre de naruko

-dímelo, porque-

-Siempre has sido influenciable por las personas que te rodean, te vez justo como esas zorras con las que estabas, siempre copiabas a Honma Meiko antes.

Las palabras dichas por ella le llegaron al fondo de su corazón, no sabía cómo responder sentía que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, trataba de abrir la boca para contradecirla pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta.

-te equivo..- cuando al fin pudo responder fue acallada por la voz de la chica de anteojos

-Eres una cobarde, cuando tus amigas lo insultaron no hiciste nada- Tsuruko la interrumpió alzando un poco la voz

-¿te refieres a Jint.. Yadomi?- la pelirroja preguntó mientras bajaba la mirada al piso

-A quien más, no sé cómo puedes llamarlo siquiera, cuando Menma murió nunca volvió a ser como antes, su personalidad cambio drásticamente y nunca hiciste nada, nunca trataste de consolarlo, NUNCA TE ACERCASTE, NUNCA TE IMPORTO JINTA, NUN…- La voz de la pelinegra se quebró para dar paso a las lágrimas que contenía hace años, la tristeza guardada en lo más profundo de su corazón salió a flote de un momento a otro.

Naruko no sabía que pensar cuando su amiga de la infancia empezó a sollozar, no entendía porque su corazón le dolía al oírla hablar de Jinta con tanto dolor, si no la conociera de niña pensaría que ella tenía sentimientos por su Jintan, ¿eso no era posible verdad?, era momento de sacarse las dudas.

-Espera si no te conociera diría que estas enamorada de Jintan- Naruko dijo mientras observaba cada movimiento de su amiga

-…- La pelinegra nunca respondió, se hizo un silencio incomodo en el callejón, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rubor casi imperceptible para cualquier persona pero no para Naruko que la observaba intensamente.

-eso es imposible ¿verdad?, a ti te gusta Yukiatsu siempre andas a su lado a todos lados- La pelirroja interroga tratando de convencerse de que sus sospechas son puras imaginaciones suyas

-a mi… ….. …..- Tsuruko murmuró

-¿Que has dicho?, no te he podido escuchar-

- a mi siempre …. …- volvió a murmurar

-Otra vez murmurando, dilo más fuerte que no te escucho- Anaru respondió

-¡A MI SIEMPRE ME GUSTO JINTA!- Confesó Tsuruko mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos

-Esto debe ser un sueño, ¿a qué hora me voy a despertar?- Se preguntaba en voz alta Anaru

Chiriko empezó a recordar su niñez, los bellos momentos que paso junto al pelinegro, la tristeza la embargaba rápidamente, juntando fuerzas abrió la boca para relatar.

-Desde pequeña cuando lo vi por primera vez tuve un flechazo, se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista, antes de conocerlos a todos ustedes Jinta y yo solíamos jugar juntos, éramos inseparables hasta ese trágico día, desde ese momento nunca más me recordó, luego aparecieron los demás del grupo, apareció Menma y tú..- Chiriko relató mientras se levantaba los lentes para secarse las lágrimas que se desprendían de sus ojos

-Eso no lo sabía, pero si lo que dices es cierto, porque nunca te acercaste a él, porque nunca dijiste nada-

-Por temor, no podría soportar el rechazo de la persona a quien le entregue mi corazón, trate de mandarle indirectas pero nunca volvió a recordarme, nunca recordó la promesa que hicimos esa noche- respondió Chiriko levantando su mano a su pecho

Anaru se quedó sorprendida al escuchar la historia de Tsuruko, ahora que se ponía a recordar hace diez años la peliazul daba miradas distraídas a Jinta, miradas de ensoñación, miradas triste de añoración.

-¿Pero no te gustaba Yukiatsu?- La pelirroja preguntó para sacarse la duda que le invadía

-no- contesto rápidamente la peli azul. –te acuerdas de esa vez que me cai al rio y casi me ahogo, cuando Yukiatsu me salvo y me llevo a mi casa, yo le estoy muy agradecida por eso, trate de olvidarme de Jinta, trate de enamorarme de Yukiat….-

-Te estas equivocando, sé que me voy a arrepentir de lo que te voy a decir pero es lo más justo, el que te salvó fue Jinta, él te llevo a tu casa-

-Estas mintiendo, cuando le pregunte a Yukiatsu me dijo que me vio en el rio desmayada y me salvo- La chica de los lentes increpo

-Eso es una mentira, ese día yo estuve siguiendo a Jinta sin que se diera cuenta al poco rato de caminar pasamos junto al rio y el al darse cuenta de que te estabas ahogando se metió al agua sin pensarlo dos veces, nado hasta llegar a tu lado y te arrastro a la orilla, cuando pudo salir del rio se desplomo a tu lado, luego vino Yukiatsu para después llevarte a tu casa, así sucedieron las cosas – La pelirroja termino de hablar.

Tsuruko estaba atónita, no podía creer que todos estos años vivió engañada por uno de sus amigos, sintió una mezcla de sentimientos arremolinarse en su alma, furia y enojo hacia Yukiatsu por mentirle, culpa y tristeza por tratar de olvidar a su primer amor y finalmente la alegría de poder al fin consolar, cuidar, abrazar y nunca más separarse del hombre de sus sueños

-Gracias Anaru no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar la verdad de aquel entonces- Tsuruko le decía a su amiga mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

* * *

Jinta no podía creer lo que oía, nunca espero la confesión de Tsuruko, no podía recordar los sucesos de su niñez, tampoco recordaba aquella "promesa" por más que trataba de evocar sus recuerdos nada le venía a la mente, es cierto que él le salvo la vida a Chiriko aquella vez en el rio, pero no sabía que Atsumu le dijo mentiras a la peliazul

* * *

Aqui termina el primer capítulo dejando varias interrogantes

-¿Qué promesa hicieron Tsuruko y Jinta?

-¿Qué hara Anaru frente a su nueva rival?

-¿Cuando aparecera Menma?


End file.
